


Portals

by hindre



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Portal AU, implied Shuu/Ryouta but nothing visible here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindre/pseuds/hindre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typically test subjects were enamored with the chance to participate in co-operative testing measures... Portal AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portals

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this was an excuse to write out a branching idea from a HB Portal AU with self-indulgent Shuu/Ryouta. So have the side story where Nageki abuses the portal system to keep Anghel at length.
> 
> A surprising lack of GLaDOS!Shuu here, I'm sorry. Maybe if I ever indulge myself enough to actually write the original AU, I'll post it. Until then, enjoy.

“Well… this is probably unnecessarily cruel,” Nageki’s voice drones on, bouncing off chamber walls, _just slightly_ less so then normal. One other body hardly did much in the ways of changing the acoustics. “Though I’m not exactly surprised.”

Where the test subject in front of him was frozen in a picture of absolute wonderment, the feelings weren’t exactly mutual. Nageki had always had more than a sneaking suspicion that there were other test subjects still about; that bit of ‘hope’ never having been burnt out in his chest… it more so plagued him, really.

“It is such an intense joy to see another blessed soldier in this hellish crusade!” Nageki can only blink before the other’s footfalls are assaulting his ears, let alone process his words, panic welling up inside of him. His new companion was running at him at full force, in some sort of gesture that would surely end up in a hug, no doubt.

_No._

He’s surprisingly quick, all things considered, but it isn’t as if Nageki hadn’t previously been testing. Without much hesitation he fires off two portals; one at the opposite wall, and the other at his companion’s feet.

There’s the sound of that awful, synthetic, laughter from over the intercoms. Nageki doesn’t find the other’s estranged yelp, followed by his crumpled form on the other side of the room nearly as exciting as their observer. He might have been panicked, but he had no intention of harming the other.

Nageki’s honestly worried for a second that the other may have landed a bit too hard the wrong way ; after all, their braces were only on their feet... but in a moment’s notice the other is bounding up again, a grin on his lips and a hearty laugh stuck in his throat as if the fact that Nageki had intentionally changed his path was more than utterly amusing rather than manipulative at best.

_Joy._

\--- --- ---

“You’re not ‘Kawara,’ are you?”

It’s three testing chambers in, and as much as he’s been trying avoid as much contact and conversation with the other as he possibly could, the question’s been burning in the back of his subconscious. His partner is meters away (exactly where Nageki preferred him) and it’s a wonder he could even hear him.

“I am the Crimson Anghel of Jud---“ Nageki’s heard enough.

Anghel finds himself flying through the air before he can get out another word, the enchanted bridge of light that had been supporting his feet magically dissipated! There’s a moment of panic, but a portal that isn’t his own catches him, sending him soaring up onto a high above ledge!

The other is, surprisingly, not cross with him, letting out a whoop of excitement as he peers down at Nageki.

“You projected me into the sky! An angel taking flight once more!”

“Just shoot a portal on the wall next to you and let---“

This time, before Nageki can finish his statement, the other is mimicking his previous motions, the light bridge giving way from under his own feet. Nageki's surprised by his own lack of panic as he falls, not anticipating the apathy that might be misinterpreted as trust that the other would catch him, and the oddly weird rush he gets whilst he’s soaring through the air. He lands a few feet from the other.

“And like a bright and shining star, arcing across the sky, you have returned to me, Estelle!”

Nageki raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but doesn't correct him, giving a tentative glance at one of the cameras in the test chambers.

“You left this one asleep for too long, didn’t you?”

\--- --- ---

‘Anghel’ has a bad habit.

While the other seems to be motivated by the chance at some sort of interaction with Nageki to continue on testing, he does nothing at all to appease the ‘ _omniscient power_ ’ watching over them. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.

_’To ensure the safe performance of all authorized activities, do not destroy vital testing apparatus.’_

Nageki all but sighs as the canned warning plays again, sitting down as Anghel now seems to routinely scope out any and all cameras pointed out to him in the chamber. Nageki doesn’t stop him. In all honesty, he’s feeling a bit sluggish and could use this break.

It's a long moment of relative silence before words are grabbing his attention, rather than the occasional crash of equipment.

“Why are you so easily placated in this injustice?” It’s not so much of a yell from Anghel, which is, as far as Nageki is concerned, surprising amount of character development in such little time. “Do you not wish for an actual breath of freedom, to soar through unhindered air, to feel glistening rays of light on your skin once more?”

“Not really.” The response came from his lips before the thought itself really processed. Then again, there was no real reason to dwell on it.

Perhaps his response was too automatic to be considered normal, though (Which was saying something given Higure's mental state). The other had stopped his motions of destroying everything in sight and was now looking at him in stunned silence (another miracle).

Nageki taps his fingers on the floor, content with not giving the other any other answer. He didn’t owe it to him, after all, and he was doing more divulging than he wanted (realistically, he knew how this ended).

However, the other’s gaze fell on him for much too long, and Nageki’s lack of social skill and awkwardness won out in the end. He just wanted the other to stop looking at him.

“It’s more sterile in here. Less variables,” He lets out a little breath, looking towards the wall. “Less chances to sporadically come down with the ‘common cold’ and end up battling for my life… I’m… Not exactly the healthiest.”

He looks back at Anghel, tilting his head a little.

“All things considered, I’d rather die ‘productively’ than not having a chance to do anything at all. It’s safer in here… Well it was, at least.”

He gives Anghel another tentative glance before standing back up and starting the chamber.

\--- --- ---

“Who… is Kawara?”

Nageki’s surprised that Anghel is ‘there’ enough to even remember something that he had questioned ages ago. Against his better judgement, he’s been divulging more, his resolve crippling over what was boundless enthusiasm and human comfort.

Unfortunately, he has no real answer. He considers himself, and then anyone else listening before ultimately shrugging.

“In solo testing _he_ always brought up Kawara… comparing test comprehension and all. At the time I had been wondering if I was going to be _blessed_ by the presence of ‘Aperture’s Best.’”

“…So there’s another valiant knight somewhere out there!”

“ More likely.... Some poor bastard who’s ‘teacher’s pet’.”


End file.
